


A Devil in the Supermarket

by kuro



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Foggy, and Karen decide to do some cooking together and go grocery shopping. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Devil in the Supermarket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inukagome15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukagome15/gifts).



Foggy and Karen had been standing in front of the shelf for a while now, discussing the virtues of different brands of soup, and Matt was getting impatient. The cans all looked equally meaningless to him, and as long as they didn’t get some kind of awful vegetable soup, he neither wanted nor could take part in the discussion. 

At some point, he couldn’t help but tap his stick on the floor in mild annoyance. 

Karen looked up, probably remembering for the first time in a while that he was there too, and the tone of her voice turned aplologetic. “Sorry, Matt. I think we’re finished here.”

She grabbed one of the cans and strode off with the cart, and while Foggy made an annoyed noise, he didn’t argue the point any further. 

“Seriously, Foggy, it’s _soup_ ,” Matt said as they followed after Karen, and that earned him a semi-amused huff. 

“We still have to get the veggies and fruits,” Foggy said. “Try to behave, okay?”

“Don’t I always,” Matt murmured, and skilfully evaded the sharp point of Foggy’s elbow. 

They caught up with Karen just before the produce section.

“So, we need carrots, onions, some salad, a cucumber, tomatoes, and then oranges, apples, and bananas,” Foggy said, checking his list. 

“I’m surprised that you do know how to eat healthy,” Matt quipped, and this time, there was no escape from Foggy’s elbow. Karen laughed lightly, so the pain (as if Foggy would ever hit him properly) was completely worth it. 

They agreed on Matt getting the carrots and onions, Karen the salad and the rest of the vegetables, and Foggy getting the fruits. 

Karen hesitated for a bit, not daring to actually voice her concerns, but Foggy quickly stepped in.

“Don’t worry, he can do it,” he said. “We went shopping and cooked together in university all the time.” 

Getting the carrots and the onions was easy and quick work. Matt had done this often enough, and unlike the average shopper, he was sure to only pick out the good stuff with nothing more than a short glance. 

He found his way back to Foggy, who was currently bent over the oranges, checking them out, and before he could stop himself, he had already said, “Not that one, Foggy, that’s on the verge of going bad.”

“How do you know?” Karen asked, and Matt and Foggy both froze for a moment. 

Matt hastily reached out to the orange in Foggy’s hand (deliberately clumsy, of course), and held it up. “It’s squishy.”

“Isn’t that the point of oranges, that they’re squishy?” she asked, and Matt could _hear_ the wrinkled eyebrows. 

“It’s the, uh, wrong kind of squishy?” he tried. 

Foggy let out an undignified snort. A few seconds later, they were all laughing loudly, in the middle of the supermarket, the orange in Matt’s hand forgotten. 

They were still joking and giggling about it when they left the supermarket to go home and cook. 

For one moment, Matt didn’t feel the weight of all the lies that he lived. It was a good evening, and the meal that they cooked was delicious.


End file.
